Naughty Uke
by Anenchi
Summary: CHAPTER 1 - NAUGHTY BAEKKI (ChanBaek) / Sungguh.. Baekhyun tidak bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang MC suruh, yaitu melakukan gerakan dance dari girlband. Tapi dia merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa yang dia pilih adalah gerakan seksi seperti itu. Kenapa bukan gerakan yang biasa-biasa saja.. / WARNING! YAOI! NC! PWP (maybe)


Title : Naughty Uke

Genre : Romance , Humor

Rating : M

Pair : Chanbaek (for this chapter)

Warning : **NC!** YAOI! OOC! Typos. Alur berantakan

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**-xoxoxo-**

"Ahh~ Aku lelah sekali. Aku duluan yang memakai kamar mandi!"

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah! Aku juga ingin mandi!"

"Dua orang itu. Selalu saja menganggap dorm kita ini seperti hutan rimba." Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua member happy virus itu.

Lay yang berada di sebelahnya tertawa kecil. "Kau seperti tidak tahu saja mereka, suho-ah."

Suho tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu.

Hari ini EXO syuting untuk acara weekly idol. Dan sekarang mereka baru saja sampai di dorm. Wajah mereka terlihat lelah, tapi rasanya menyenangkan karena mereka menikmati syuting itu. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih memiliki acara sendiri..

**-xoxoxo-**

**.**

**Naughty Uke © Anenchi ChukaCukhe**

**CHAPTER 1**

**NAUGHTY BAEKKI**

.

**-xoxoxo**

Baekhyun mengambil handuk di lemarinya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi sebelum sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol?"

"Baekki~ " panggil Chanyeol dengan nada manja sambil menciumi leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu, jika Chanyeol sudah seperti ini, itu artinya dia ingin bercinta dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelinjang geli karena Chanyeol mencium dan menggigit kecil lehernya. "Ngh~ Chanyeol-ah.. aku lelah dan aku ingin mandi. Besok saja ne?" ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau sekarang Baekki~" Chanyeol mulai mengulum telinga Baekhyun dengan seduktif.

"Besok saja ne? Aku sangat lelah Chanyeollie. Apa kau tidak kasihan denganku?" pintanya dengan nada memelas.

"Ini juga karenamu Baekki~ Kenapa kau dengan nakalnya melakukan gerakan bubble pop sewaktu syuting tadi hm? Dan itu membuatku menahan hasratku untuk tidak menyentuhmu sampai kita tiba di dorm."

GLEK!

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Pemuda bermata sipit itu lupa kalau kekasihnya ini sangatlah pervert -yang hanya di tujukan kepada Baekhyun- dan dengan digoda sedikit pasti akan membuat ke-pervert-annya semakin menjadi.

Sungguh.. Baekhyun tidak bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang MC suruh, yaitu melakukan gerakan dance dari girlband. Tapi dia merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa yang dia pilih adalah gerakan seksi seperti itu. Kenapa bukan gerakan yang biasa-biasa saja.

Dan sekarang, Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan lolos dari singa yang kelaparan itu.

"T-tapi aku mandi dulu. Kau tidak lihat aku berkeringat?"

"Tidak usah. Lagipula sebentar lagi kau juga akan berkeringat. Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?"

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada penolakan sayang~" Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah.

Poor Baekhyun…

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas wastafel. Dielusnya pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat wajah kekasihnya itu merona merah. "Saranghae," ucapnya sebelum mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol ketika ciuman Chanyeol semakin menuntut. Lidah Chanyeol kini menyusup kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati, memperbolehkan kekasih jangkungnya itu mengeksplor seluruh rongga mulutnya. Terkadang Baekhyun juga membalas dengan melilit lidah Chanyeol, bermaksud menggodanya.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, sekedar untuk membuka baju Baekhyun dan membuka resleting celana kekasihnya. Kini Baekhyun hanya memakai celana yang resletingnya sudah terbuka. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sebelum tangannya masuk ke celana Baekhyun dan meremas lembut penis milik namja cantik itu.

"Uhh~" Baekhyun melenguh ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dan memijatnya lembut.

Bibir Chanyeol kini berada di leher Baekhyun, menjilatnya kemudian menggigit untuk sekedar memberikan tanda bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya, kemudian menyesapnya kembali untuk meredakan sakit akibat gigitannya.

Lidah Chanyeol kini mulai menelusuri dada mulus Baekhyun. Digigitnya kecil tonjolan pink kecoklatan yang sudah menegang milik Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol. Sungguh, lidah Chanyeol yang memainkan putingnya dan tangan Chanyeol yang memijat penisnya dengan intens memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Chanyeolhhh~" desah Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar mengulum kedua puting Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Setelah puas dengan kedua puting Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjauhkan diri dari Baekhyun, membuat pemuda mungil itu mendesah kecewa karena sentuhan-sentuhan di tubuhnya kini menghilang. Chanyeol membuka pakaiannya sehingga kini dia telanjang sempurna. Kemudian rapper EXO itu duduk di atas kloset, dengan melebarkan kedua kakinya dan tangannya sendiri mengelus-elus penis besarnya.

"Kemarilah Baekki~" panggilnya.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tidak berkedip melihat penis besar Chanyeol kemudian tersadar. Dia lalu meloncat turun dari wastafel, dan melepaskan celana yang masih menggantung di lututnya. Kini mereka berdua sudah sama-sama telanjang bulat.

Pemuda bersuara indah itu langsung duduk bersimpuh di depan Chanyeol, wajahnya tepat berada di depan penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah cantik Baekhyun, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir mungil Baekhyun. "Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menyeringai kemudian mengangguk. Digenggamnya penis besar milik Chanyeol, kemudian memijatnya dengan perlahan. Baekhyun menggerakkan tangan lentik miliknya naik dan turun, sambil sesekali mengecup dan meniupi kepala penis Chanyeol yang mulai memerah.

"Hei, jangan menggodaku sayang."

Baekhyun terkikik, dia memang ingin menggoda Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Setelah puas menggoda hanya dengan mengecup dan meniupi penis Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya memasukkan penis besar itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya, membuat Chanyeol melenguh nikmat.

Baekhyun menaik-turunkan kepalanya, sambil sesekali memainkan lidahnya. Penis Chanyeol yang besar itu tidak muat masuk seluruhnya ke mulut Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit kesusahan. Sembari Baekhyun mengulum, tangan kanannya ikut memijit dan mengocok penis Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas lembut twinsball milik Chanyeol.

Sesekali Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya dan beralih menyesap dan menggigiti bola kembar milik Chanyeol itu. Sungguh, hanya dengan bibir mungil dan tangan lentik milik Baekhyun mampu membuat Chanyeol hampir klimaks.

"Sudah cukup Baekki." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun, kemudian menuntunnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ngh~" Baekhyun mendesah tertahan, saat dia duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Penisnya dan penis Chanyeol yang bergesakan itu memberikan getaran halus pada tubuhnya.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun, kemudian melumat bibir mungil kekasihnya itu. Lengan Baekhyun melingkar di leher Chanyeol, sambil sesekali meremas rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan tautannya. "Sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol lalu mengambil sedikit sabun dari rak di sampingnya, kemudian membalurkan pada penisnya. Dia lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, memposisikan penisnya tepat pada _hole_ milik Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun yang satu menumpu pada pundak Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang penis Chanyeol menuntunnya masuk ke _hole_ sempit miliknya.

"Chan- ugh~" Baekhyun meringis ketika penis Chanyeol mulai masuk ke dalam _hole_nya. Meskipun sudah dilumuri sabun tetap saja penis yang besar itu sulit masuk ke dalam _hole_ sempit milik Baekhyun.

"Tahan sebentar sayang." Bisik Chanyeol. Dan setelah itu Chanyeol langsung menghentakkan tubuh Baekhyun ke bawah.

JLEB

"AKHH!" Baekhyun memeluk erat leher Chanyeol. Kepalanya terkulai di pundak pria jangkung itu. "Chanyeollie~ s-sakit.." rengeknya. Meskipun mereka sudah sering melakukannya tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit ketika dimasuki.

Chanyeol mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun. "Tahan sebentar baekki, nanti juga terbiasa," bisiknya.

Penis Chanyeol berkedut-kedut di dalam _hole_ Baekhyun. Rasanya ingin segera menggerakkannya dengan brutal, tapi dia harus mempersiapkan Baekhyunnya terlebih dahulu.

Pantat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, semacam tanda supaya Chanyeol menggerakkan penisnya. "M-move~" lirih Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun sebelum mulai mengangkat pinggang Baekhyun perlahan. Tangan Baekhyun menjadikan pundak Chanyeol sebagai tumpuan.

"Ahh!" desah mereka bersamaan saat penis Chanyeol menghentak ke dalam _hole_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggang Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Setelah beberapa lama Baekhyun kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Tangan Chanyeol meremas pantat Baekhyun, sedangkan bibirnya bergerilya di dada pemuda mungil itu.

"Ahh~ ngh! Chanyeolieehhh!"

Baekhyun terus mendesah. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan liar ketika penis Chanyeol menghujam prostatnya. Penis dan putingnya semakin menegang. Sesuatu didalam perutnya bergejolak ingin keluar.

"Ye-yeolli~ aku- ahhh!" Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang. Cairannya membasahi perut mereka berdua. Kepalanya terkulai di pundak Chanyeol, rasanya nikmat setelah klimaks pertamanya. Ya, klimaks pertama.. karena Baekhyun tau dia akan klimaks lagi setelah ini.

Chanyeol belum klimaks. Penisnya masih tegang di dalam _hole_ Baekhyun. Pemuda bersuara berat itu lalu mengangkat Baekhyun, dan menuntunnya ke pinggir bathup. "Menungginglah Baek", suruhnya.

Baekhyun lalu memegang pinggiran bathup dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan pantatnya menungging, memperlihatkan _hole_ mungil yang memerah. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pantat Baekhyun, sebelum memegangi pinggang ramping itu dan menghentakkan penisnya ke dalam _hole_ Baekhyun.

"Akh!" Baekhyun terdorong ke depan karena hentakkan Chanyeol yang kuat. Dia pasti sudah jatuh jika Chanyeol tidak memegangi pinggangnya.

Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. Kali ini lebih mudah, karena _hole_ Baekhyun tidak sesempit saat pertama tadi.

"Ohh~ baek. Kau selalu sempit. Ngh~"

"Mhh~ ahh.. ohh.. ngh.. yeolli~ lebih cepat~ nghh," racau Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan pinggangnya. Tangannya kini mengocok penis Baekhyun. Menambah kenikmatan bagi Baekhyun.

"Aahh! Ya~ di situ! Ohh.. nikmat sekali Chanyeol~ ahh!" Baekhyun makin mendesah tidak karuan ketika Chanyeol sengaja mengenai prostatnya.

Gerakan Chanyeol makin cepat ketika penisnya menegang dan akan klimaks. "Baekki~ ugh!"

Baekhyun hampir dekat dengan klimaksnya yang kedua. Tangannya memegang erat pinggiran bathup. Pinggangnya sudah sakit karena menungging, kakinyapun sudah lemas. Jika saja tidak dipeluk oleh Chanyeol pasti dia sudah terjatuh.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Ahhhh~"

"Baekki! Nghh~" Chanyeol mengejang beberapa kali dan cairannya kini memenuhi _hole_ Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya yang sudah terkulai lemas, cairannya mengalir keluar dari _hole_ Baekhyun yang tidak dapat menampungnya. Pria jangkung itu menelan ludah. Melihat cairannya mengalir melewati paha Baekhyun yang mulus membuatnya ingin menyetubuhi Baekhyun lagi. Tapi kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan keinginannya itu. Dia tahu Baekhyun pasti sangat lelah.

"Yeollie~ aku lelah." Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya.

Chanyeol kemudian masuk kedalam bathup yang sudah berisi air hangat, kemudian menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di depannya. "Kemarilah baek," suruhnya.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam bathup dan duduk diantara kedua kaki Chanyeol. Tubuhnya sangat lelah. Pria mungil itu kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di dada Chanyeol. Nyaman sekali.

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun. "Kau pasti sangat lelah." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tidurlah sebentar."

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol, kemudian menyamankan diri dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

**-xoxoxo-**

_Di dapur_

"Kemana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho yang baru saja tiba di dapur.

Saat ini semua member EXO sudah ada di meja makan -minus Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-. Mereka akan makan malam ketika semua member sudah lengkap.

"Tidak tahu hyung, dari tadi mereka tidak kelihatan," jawab Jongin.

Suho mendesah. "Kalau begitu kau panggil mereka sana," suruhnya pada Jongin.

"ya! Kenapa aku?"

Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Jongin. "Sudahlah Jongin, panggil mereka dan kita segera makan."

Jongin mengangguk kemudian langsung menuju ke kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Dasar, kalo Kyungsoo hyung yang menyuruh saja, dia langsung berangkat." Cibir Sehun.

Chen mendengus mendengar pernyataan magnae EXO itu. "Sama saja denganmu magnae. Jika disuruh Luhan hyung baru akan berangkat."

Dan hanya dibalas cengiran tak berdosa oleh Sehun.

.

.

_Kamar chanbaek_

Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar ChanBaek, tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Dancing machine itu kemudian membuka pintu dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke celah pintu. "Hyung?" panggilnya. Ditolehkan ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari dua hyung nya itu. Namun nihil.

"Ah, pasti di kamar mandi."

Jongin kemudian masuk dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tidur ChanBaek. Tangan Jongin yang akan mengetuk pintu tiba-tiba berhenti di udara ketika mendengar suara aneh.

"Ohh~ Baek. Kau selalu sempit. Ngh~"

"Mhh~ ahh.. ohh.. ngh.. yeolli~ lebih cepat~ nghh,"

Jongin mendengus mendengar suara yang ternyata suara orang sedang bercinta. "Pantas saja lama. Ternyata sedang membuat anak."

.

.

"Jongin? Mana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah, kita makan dulu. Chanyeol hyung sedang memakan Baekhyun hyung." Jawabnya.

"MWO?!"

.

.

END

**-xoxoxo-**

A/N

Aneh ya? Jelek ya? *ketawa nista* udah lama ga bikin lemon. Semoga gak kaku bahasanya -_-v

Anak kecil jangan baca ne. kan udah ada warningnya. Kalo baca ga nanggung lho ya. Aku sudah 18 plus kok. Jadi udah cukup umur *nyengir*

Sebenernya yang Baekhyun dance bubble pop itu di cut kan ya. Sayang bgt, padahal pengen lihat. Baek seksi bener di situ -_-

Official pair di setiap chapter. Untuk chapter besok mau pair yg mana dulu? Hunhan? Kaisoo? Kristao? Tapi untuk chenmin dan sulay aku ga bikin ya. Soalnya ga tega. Mereka kalem gitu kayanya. Kalo yg empat ini kan rempong(?) *apa*

So.. kalau mau vote aja ya pair selanjutnya *smile* makasih yg udah nyempetin buat baca fic aku. Saranghae *tebar lope*


End file.
